Right to the Future of the Past
by Beth Elia
Summary: A girl comes from Trunks' timeline to help defeat the androids, but finds Cell instead. Warning: This fanfic ignores many of the little rules in the series (such as only 2 people in the time chamber), and it's very short.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for Amaya, and Amara belongs to ChibiWater.

Note: Very short. There are two parts, one is mainly Amaya's view the other (By ChibiWater) is mainly Amara'a view.

# Right to the Future of the Past: part 1

Vegeta was still standing there, on that cliff. He'd been there for three days now, just standing there, thinking, reflecting on the past, thinking of the future. That's how Trunks had found his father two days ago when he came in search of a training partner. Vegeta had refused to train with a 'half-breed', even if he was his son.

Maybe that was the whole problem. In this time Trunks had only just been born, were as he, the Trunks of the future, Mirai Trunks, was already approaching his 17th birthday. In this time, Vegeta still hadn't accepted the fact that he was now a father, let alone the father of a half-breed. Half-breed's had been outlawed on Vegeta-Sai and for Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyins, to have fathered one. Trunks shook his head, he didn't even want to think of the consequences.

And so, Trunks sat there, watching his father, both thinking. 

That is until Goku appeared out of thin air (literally) with Gohan at his side. "Goku!" Trunks still couldn't believe Goku could travel a billion miles in a single second, it some getting use to.

"Hi! How's the training going?" Goku the ever cheerful, he still didn't see how the most powerful being in the universe could be so child-like.

"Not good. My father refuses to train with me. Every time I try to get close he tells me to go away. He's just been standing there, on that cliff, for three days now." Trunks knew that if anyone could get through that thick skull of Vegeta's it was Goku.

"I see. I'll talk with him, but first, the reason I came here in the first place. I know of a place where we can get a years worth of training in just one day." Goku was smiling by now. "It's called the 'Time Chamber'. You see, one year in the Time Chamber equals only one day on Earth."

"I see." Trunks was shocked, a YEAR of training in just one DAY. Why hadn't he ever heard of such a place before?

Goku flew up to Vegeta. Trunks was too far away to hear anything, but he could tell a bit by their faces. At first Vegeta didn't want anything to do with Goku, but as Goku explained the plan he seemed to change his mind and agree.

And so, everyone in agreement flew to Kami's Palace above the earth. Mr. Popo greeted them; it was as if he expected them, strange. They explained their plans; well it was more of Goku explained it, Vegeta threatened. Nothing new.

"Of course you can use the Time Chamber, but first, I believe Trunks has a visitor." Mr. Popo smiled and started walking to the Time Chamber. Everyone turned to Trunks with questioning looks, before following Popo.

There standing out side the Time Chamber, hidden in the shadows, stood a figure, definitely female. "Well Trunksy-kun, took you long enough."

The figure stepped out of the shadows revealing a girl of about 16. She had blonde hair, blue-green eyes, and to everyone's shock (except Trunks) a blonde tail. She wore an out fit similar to Trunks' own, only the pants were tighter.

"Amaya! What are you doing here?! HOW did you get here?! I have the time machine!" Trunks was delighted, no ecstatic to see her, but he refused to show it.

"She's Saiyin." Gohan whispered. Trunks had forgotten that Goku and Gohan had never met a female Saiyin and Vegeta probably hadn't seen one since before the planet Vegeta-Sai was destroyed a few decades ago.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Amaya Rain, daughter of Nokomis, a great Saiyin warrior. I'm a friend of Trunks-kun."

"Friend? Yah, right. All we ever do is argue."

"Not true! Sometimes we train. Although usually that training is related to an argument we had or we argue during training... never mind." Amaya shook her head as images of the many arguments she'd had with Trunks flashed through her head. 

"To answer your question I made a copy of the design sketches for your time machine and adjusted them a bit. I made a separate time machine for myself in case you ever got in trouble or the other one didn't work. I followed you back in time to give you some new information I uncovered about the androids. I found a flaw in their design that might help to destroy them. I thought you'd want to know about it. Actually your mother practically threw me into the time machine when she found out." A mixture of emotions crossed her face at the memory.

"Yah, well we all know how she can be, I only wish your trip wouldn't have been wasted. The androids of this time are much different from our time. For one they're much stronger." Trunks sighed recalling the past few days events.

Trunks explained about Dr. Gero and the new androids, and went on to describe Cell, and their plans to train in the Time Chamber. "I think that's probably the only thing we can do at this time. I've been sensing a powerful ki ever since I arrived. While you train in the time chamber I'll stay out here, keep an eye on things. If anything gets too serious I'll step in." Everyone agreed and so Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Trunks entered the Time Chamber.

They'd been in the Time Chamber for hours now, for those in side it was probably a few months. Amaya was restless, something was happening on earth. She considered going down and checking it out, but decided that wasn't a good idea. The longer Cell didn't know she existed the better. If he knew there was another Saiyin he might try to destroy her or take her energy, everyone knew female Saiyins were stronger and smarter than male Saiyins. One of the few things Humans and Saiyins have in common. She thought bitterly.

Amaya was only a half-breed like Trunks and Gohan, but her non-Saiyin half was not human. She was of Trudian blood. The Truda were a warrior race like the Saiyins of Vegeta-Sai. Unlike the Saiyins, the Truda were mostly peaceful, they combined Brains with brawn, something the Saiyins weren't very good at.

Her mother had been about her age when she met Amaya's father, Nokomis was her mother's name and Bahari her father's. Her ship had been attacked on her way back to Vegeta-Sai, after a successful mission. It was badly damaged and left adrift in the middle of a foreign solar system. Her father's ship found her and brought her aboard. They got to know one another, and she ended up staying for three years. Finally, she decided it was time to return home, but when she arrived, instead of finding her beloved home, she found a meteor field.

The surge of a new ki brought Amaya out of her trance. This new ki was powerful, but what shocked her the most was that it was a Saiyin ki. That's impossible. The only Saiyins on this planet are right here at Kami's Palace. Whoever the newcomer was they were fighting Cell, so that must be a good sign.

A noise awoke Amaya. Her eyes shot open and she prepared to power up. That's when she remembered where she was and noticed the door to the Time Chamber was slowly creeping open. Too many years of fighting for my life I guess. Old habits die-hard. Amaya watched in awe as Trunks emerged, he looked different. His hair was longer and he was slightly taller. There was something else, an aura of power that seemed to surround him.

Goku, Gohan, and finally Vegeta followed him out. The older two didn't look any different, but they had the same aura. Gohan on the other hand had grown quite a bit, he was much taller and his hair was cut short. He looked the warrior he was.

With unspoken agreement each Saiyin powered up and flew at top speed to the site of the battle. Then as one they all turned Super Saiyin, even Gohan. Golden auras surrounded the men, where as Amaya was surrounded by a blue-silver aura. Her hair, instead of Gold, was blue and her eyes, instead of blue-green, were silver.

They could see the battlefield now. The figure of someone fighting with Cell could just barely be seen in the distance. As they drew closer they saw it was a girl, not much older than Amaya herself, but what was really shocking was she not only had a tail, but she was a Super Saiyin. Her hair was the blue color Amaya's was in Super Saiyin mode and a glance at her face proved her eyes were silver.

Trunks watched as Cell hit the girl, making her lose her balance. While she was down Cell got ready to send her a deathly blow. Driven by some unexplainable impulse Trunks lunged forward, grabbing the girl. The blast went right past them.

The girl struggled against him, punching him in the face, making him let go. She charged off to fight Cell again, without giving even the slightest glance in Trunks' direction. Where have I seen that move before? Trunks wondered.

Amaya was slightly angry, no she was furious. Who was this girl? Why would Trunks stick his neck out for her? She flew to his side and whispered, "Serves you right, I'd do the same thing if you ever pull me out of a fight." He looked at her strangely and said, "You have done that before."

The androids suddenly jumped into the fight. Cell, noticing this, knocked the girl into the side of the mountain (located conveniently nearby) causing her to lose her Super Saiyin form and grabbed android 17 and 18, absorbing them before they had a chance to resist. With the androids as part of him, he transformed into Perfect Cell and flew off at a speed unthinkable.

The girl seemed quite angry, Amaya recognized the look, it was one she herself got quite often after losing a fight against the androids. The girl powered up into Super Saiyin once again, crushing the rock that surrounded her with the force. Her lips moved as if she was saying something, but she was too far away.

Then Piccolo speaks, "What do you mean you should have stopped them? Who are you?" Namekian enhanced hearing. Amaya realized. The girl sighed, she lower ki, letting her once wild blue Super Saiyin hair, fall limp and white around her.

"My name is Amara and I'm here to destroy Cell. That's all I can say." The girl, Amara replied.

Everyone had gone back to Master Roshi's. It was all they could do. Cell was nowhere to be found. Amara stayed outside, sitting just out of reach of the tide. Trunks decided to keep an eye on her, so he stepped outside. She was just sitting there, staring at the ocean. Most likely thinking of the fight.

He watched as she pulled a picture out of her pocket. A single tear slid down her face, he didn't know anything about this girl but he felt great pain from her. She led a hard life, one similar to his. He could tell.

Amara put away the picture and wiped her face, she must have sensed him. "Who's that picture of?" Asked Trunks.

"No one and why would you care?" She snapped.

"I was just wondering." She still needs time to cool off. Trunks started to walk back into the house.

"Wait, it's of my mother and father and me when I was very little" she said in a whisper. Now she speaks!

Trunks walked back over to her and sat down. "They were killed by Cell when I was 2." She was still looking across the sea, from the look in her eyes remembering that day.

" Is that why you want to kill Cell?" Trunks asked.

"Yes." she answered. They talked for a while more, finally Amara agreed to come in and tell the others a little more about her past.

As they walking inside what little conversation in the room halted, all eyes turned to them. "I figure I most likely owe you all an explanation, if only to keep you off my backs. As you might have figured I'm from the future, but not the future Trunks and Amaya come from, farther in the future in then that, a future in which Cell rules over Earth. I'm also Saiyin, as you might have guessed; the tail kind of gives it away. I'm the last of Earth's special forces, in my time all those in this room are dead, Trunks and Amaya included."

Everyone was slightly shocked, but one question raced through most of their heads, "If your Saiyin, then who were your parents? Trunks and Amaya are the only Saiyins in their time, so you must have gotten it from one of them. Right?" Bulma the ever nosy.

"I never even thought about that." Goku thought. "Hey, maybe she's a decent of both!"

"What!!! Me and Trunks! Are you insane! Of all the..." Goku was spared of Amaya's wrath, an extremely powerful ki was right outside the front door!

"Cell..." Amara ran out the door after him, powering into a Super Saiyin, and followed him as he flew to a nearby island.

"Amara! No, don't go after him, he's to strong." Trunks screamed to her, but she was out of hearing range. Everyone flew out after them, ready to help if and when she needed back up.

Cell dropped to an island, Amara soon following. "Why do you keep following me child, you know you are no match for me." Cell smirked. He thought she would be easy game.

"You will never know if you stronger then me if we don't fight." Amara yelled, years worth of anger building up. This was her last chance, if she didn't defeat Cell now he would get away. He'd take back his time machine and return to the future, but not before destroying Earths Special Forces.

"Is that a challenge?" Cell asked.

"Yes" Amara answered in a very determined voice, he wouldn't defeat her, not here, not now.

Before Cell could make a move she punched him smack in the stomach making him fall to his knees. She then flew at him, knocking him into the air, powering up for another attack before Cell could stop her.

They exchanged many blows, neither gaining the upper hand. Finally, it seemed something snapped inside her, power she never knew existed poured through her veins. With a shout she charged Cell, dealing him a final blow.

Everyone stood around Amara in awe. They had trained so hard to achieve the next level, a level beyond Super Saiyin, and in a single moment of anger she, Amara Rain, daughter of Prince Trunks and Princess Amaya, became a Super Saiyin of Super Saiyins.

Amaya stood out side, watching the stars. Cell was destroyed, the earth was once again safe, they finally had time for a well-earned rest. Somehow Trunks knew it wouldn't last.

He came up behind her, he knew that look, he knew all her looks, movements, everything about her and yet she was still such a mystery. There was so much to her, but he tried his best to understand her, even if she never realized it.

"What do you see?" He knew she wasn't looking at the stars. She had another vision. It happened every once in awhile. She would have a dream or a flash. She would see another time, sometimes the future, sometimes the past.

"Death, destruction, the same as always. We defeated one evil, but many will follow. This earth will forever be in danger, but someone will always be there to defend it, even when all hope is lost. All generations will have a right to the future of the past..."


End file.
